Wicked Pleasure
by emeraldblood9
Summary: Morgana sometimes hates her place in this world. As the king's ward, she often feels like a prisoner. When she sees the same look of unrest in Merlin's eyes one night, she knows she has met a kindred spirit. From here, all she wants to do is feel at one with Merlin.


**Wicked Pleasure**

Morgana frowned as she listened to Uther addressing the room full of people. As usual, he was on one of his rants about the evils of sorcery and how those present today must come together and be allies in the fight against magic.

Morgana trembled as she remembered mere weeks ago, how she had helped to smuggle the young druid boy out of Camelot. She had felt strangely drawn to him and yet even if she had not felt that strong connection, she would still have fought against Uther for even contemplating taking the life of one so young simply because he possessed magic.

This was the third night of peace talks with a large crowd of visiting nobles. Uther was enjoying the opportunity, whilst sharing an ostentatious banquet, to preach about all of his so called standards. _More like double standards, _Morgana thought as she looked toward her guardian standing next to her. She detested having to sit at his side like this.

Her feelings had started to change for Uther recently. She had very much started to see him for the evil tyrant that he was. His hypocrisy, his manipulating nature, his ability to fool and charm those who did not truly know how callous and cold-hearted he could be.

She felt twinges of an unspeakable, dark feeling inside of her whenever she thought of him. It was as if a part of her wanted to put him on his knees and wield power over him. She wanted to see fear in his eyes and she wanted to hurt him. She had never had such wicked thoughts as these before, but looking at her king right now, she definitely felt stirrings of hatred.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She felt like a prisoner. Forced to follow duty and the laws of a King she did not even agree with. She sometimes hated her place in this world. She felt so completely _different_ to everyone else around her. That was the main reason why she had clung on so fervently to her connection with the young druid boy.

She looked over at Arthur, who was sitting the other side of Uther. He was watching his father with admiration. He looked so eager to please. She most definitely had a soft spot for the playful prince whom she had grown up with, but she feared he would follow far too closely in his father's footsteps.

She looked to the faces of the other court members and visiting nobles. All regarded the King with an immense amount of respect and a solid desire to accommodate him. Even Gaius was watching with interest. It made Morgana feel sick to see just how much his insincere words meant to these people and how strongly they believed in him.

Morgana's eyes drifted over to her young maidservant. Gwen watched the talks with a hopeful naivety. It was as if she believed every word that came out of Uther's mouth was true. As if he _really_ cared about the common people. As if he _really _cared about doing what was right. Well… the serving girl's memory was short. Not long ago, Gwen had almost been killed for being suspected of having sorcery. Poor Gwen had much to learn.

Morgana rested her head against the back of the chair and noticed Merlin. Unlike everyone else in the room, his expression was… different. He looked the way Morgana felt… a look of unrest. The expression on his face suggested that he felt as if he did not belong. It was as if he too doubted the ways and words of Uther Pendragon. He bit on his lip with narrowed eyes as Uther assured the people that his Kingdom was fair and just for all people alike. She believed she could almost see the dark haired man roll his eyes.

She considered Arthur's manservant a good friend. She trusted him. He had also helped the druid boy escape and he appeared to have an honest heart and a brave nature. He had been devoted to saving Gwen from execution, even putting his own life on the line. He seemed like a simple enough boy, but noting how his jaw clenched as he listened to Uther made Morgana curious.

She drank some of the wine in front of her, taking a long sip, hoping the alcohol would drone out the sound of the King's monotonous voice. She absentmindedly ran her finger around the top of the goblet and moved her head from side to side trying to release the tension in her shoulders. She sighed deeply, how much longer was this all going to go on for tonight?

Her mind wandered and she realised she was thinking about Merlin again. He was definitely not an obedient individual. She witnessed Arthur struggling to get him to do his tasks all the time. He seemed unwaveringly loyal though and extremely genuine. And, she had to admit, he was rather attractive… for a servant. With those sky blue eyes and full, luscious lips… it was hard _not_ to notice him.

She looked to Uther and almost gagged when he said that he was committed to ensuring the safety of women and children. He claimed that children represented the future and that they must be protected and nurtured above all else. She sneered and swallowed down the rest of her wine causing Gwen to promptly run over and pour her another. Uther was insufferable and infuriating. He would kill a child just as easily as a warrior. The man had no heart whatsoever.

She placed her hands together in front of her and glanced back over at Merlin. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that he was watching her. And the _way_ he was watching her… He had a slight smile on his face but his look was penetrating and she felt afraid all of a sudden that he was somehow aware of every thought she was having. It was as if his eyes were probing deep inside of her mind.

He held her gaze with an intense look that caused her heart to start pounding. Her beating heart was so loud in her ears that it blocked out Uther's voice and his gaze was so powerful that she could no longer see anybody else in the room.

In this crowded hall with the drumming sound of her heartbeat echoing in her ears, only Merlin and herself existed. She couldn't look away. This felt inexplicably thrilling, like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt an amazing connection between them both, stronger than that she had felt with the druid boy. What was happening?

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes moved away after what felt like an eternity and Morgana's awareness returned to the room. She noticed the noise of the people applauding, laughter, glasses clinking together. The King's ward struggled to catch her breath. It was as if she had been under a powerful spell and yet she was certain that even a mighty spell would not have affected her the way this had.

She soon became swept up in conversation as people stood taking her hand, asking her questions, talking about the alliances that were being made between Kingdoms. She smiled dutifully, playing the loving ward when Uther came over to hug her, nodding her head and going through the motions of another evening of pretence.

Morgana tried to hold on to the strong sensation she had just experienced with Merlin, but it slipped away as she talked to the likes of the dull and boring nobility who were here in attendance.

A short while later Morgana heard a voice speak next to her. "More wine, My Lady?" She turned to see Merlin holding up a jug. His expression was genuine in the sea of superficial faces.

"Yes, thank you, Merlin," she replied coyly as he filled up her goblet.

"You didn't enjoy the King's _heartfelt_ speech?" he asked as they moved slightly away from the gathering of lords and ladies.

"I do not believe for one minute that he follows his heart," Morgana hissed angrily. "He cares only for victory and self-gratification."

Merlin's eyes travelled over her face with interest.

She internally calmed herself down and smiled, "What about you, Merlin? What did you think of his infinite speech?"

"I think the King is a bitter man who has let his fear overrun his senses."

Morgana gasped but her lips curled up into a smile. She was shocked to hear someone speak of the 'Great Uther' in this way. Especially since the king stood mere steps away from them both.

"Merlin, I am surprised to hear you say such a thing," she raised an eyebrow with a wicked smile.

He exhaled a breath of laughter and his eyes watched her actions closely as she brought her goblet to her lips and drank deeply from the vessel.

"We have two more nights of this," she reminded him. The peace talks lasted all week and every evening Uther tried to better the previous night's speech with more and more lies. It was agony.

"Mmm," Merlin smiled. "Whatever will we do?"

They laughed a little and she looked deeply into his vibrant eyes. She felt the skin prickle on the back of her neck when he returned her stare. His eyes were talking to her, telling her that he felt this connection too. After a long moment, he broke the gaze abruptly, nodding toward her and then headed away to refill his master's goblet.

Her senses felt heightened and her body felt alive as she watched the seemingly simple boy cross the room. What in God's name was she feeling right now?

It was attraction. It was desire. It was a connection that transcended anything she had ever felt before. But, it was also _more_ than all of those things. It was a strong bond of their souls. Morgana impulsively knew that Merlin must be her kindred spirit. Someone she had been searching for… someone who could save her from herself… if she let him.

That night as Morgana lay in her bed, she could not stop thinking about Merlin. How could such an unassuming, young boy affect her world in this way? She felt wet heat between her legs as she realised that she wanted him with her in her bed. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel that physical connection as well as their mental and spiritual bond. She believed being with Merlin would be like nothing she had ever experienced before. She _needed_ him with her whole being.

The next evening she dressed to impress. She wore a backless, maroon gown and wore her hair high on her head to emphasise and show off the flawless, soft skin of her back. When she entered the hall and walked past Merlin, his jaw literally dropped open as he gaped at her. She gave an aloof smile and walked over to her chair at the King's side, also catching the eye of every other man in the room, including Prince Arthur.

Uther beamed at her with pride and she smiled back with an insincere smile. It wasn't genuine pride that he felt for her, he didn't even know the real Morgana, he was only pleased with how she made him look. He treated his ward as an extension of himself. Morgana swallowed over her repulsion of the man and braced herself for his tiresome speech.

Tonight however, the words of Uther went over her head. Morgana was wrapped up in the little staring contests she was having with Merlin. The two of them spent the duration of Uther's speech eye-fucking one another. Morgana felt exhilarated whenever the dark haired man held her eye with looks of longing and wonder. He was so innocent and yet there was something that felt treacherous about him too.

Their looks were deep and piercing. It wasn't childish flirting, the way Morgana imagined Merlin and Gwen shared. It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies and springtime. No… this was darker. It was almost like a brooding storm. Powerful lightning waiting to strike Morgana's heart and leave her forever changed. She felt as if a dangerous affection existed between them both. And yet… in the middle of the deafening, whirring storm… where she felt tied down by bonds of obligation… she felt Merlin had the power to free her.

She wasn't a strong believer in being rescued. She knew she would always need to rely solely upon herself for that. But, here was someone she wanted to believe in, wanted to connect with, wanted to invite into her bed. She felt a heat in her belly and a pulsing between her legs as her eyes found his once more. She had such a powerful hunger for him. Merlin leaned against the wall watching her closely.

Morgana wanted to express her desire toward him, wanted to see how Merlin would react. Across the room, she could only think of one way. She dipped her index finger into her wine and then placed that finger in her mouth, pleased with the way Merlin followed her every move. She sucked and licked on her finger thrusting it in and out of her mouth slowly and provocatively. When she stopped the action, she gave a seductive smile and licked her lips.

'My God,' Merlin mouthed to her soundlessly across the room. His eyes were full of desire and his smile was inquisitive.

She grinned back with a wink and saw him respond with a silent groan. She felt heat throughout her whole body. She could also see that she was having a similar effect on him as he squirmed against the wall appearing as if he was trying to maintain even breaths. Morgana _wanted_ him. Wanted to have her wicked way with him. Her heart sped up at the thought that he wanted her in the same way too.

As the evening continued and Uther's rants were finally over, Morgana did her best at mingling with the guests, although her mind was elsewhere.

"Lady Morgana?" Merlin interrupted her thoughts. "Would you like some more wine?"

"Please," Morgana responded smoothly, turning away from the guests and facing Merlin. He smiled knowingly at her as he filled her goblet.

"How are you feeling tonight?" he asked. She could see that he was acting a little nervous around her now.

"I'm fine thank you, Merlin. I am fortunate to be able to drink away the evils of the evening," she smiled sipping on her drink. "Alas, it seems you are not afforded the same luxuries as I am."

He tilted his head to the side and gave her an adorable smile.

"Why don't you have some of my wine?" Morgana offered moving the chalice toward him. "Might help drown out the pretention and self-importance surrounding us."

"It's as if you can read my mind," he grinned and placed the jug he was holding down on a nearby table. As he took the goblet from her, she daringly ran her fingers over his. He looked into her eyes with such undisguised want that she was a little taken aback herself. It was all very well to be staring at each other across a crowded room, but up close and personal like this, Merlin caused her heart to start racing.

Her fingers lingered a little longer on his and then she pulled them away, watching him take a long drink from the goblet. As he handed it back to her, Morgana's eyes drifted down to his beautiful lips. There were a few little droplets of wine on them and she had to resist the urge to lick them off. He noticed her eyes lingering on his mouth and his tongue darted out to slowly lick the remainder of wine off. His breath had deepened and the two held eyes for an intoxicating moment.

Morgana was so overwhelmed by what she was feeling that she felt her confidence falter. She gave Merlin a friendly smile and uttered "Hope that helped." She turned away from him and back toward Camelot's unexciting guests hoping her heartbeat would slow down.

"It did," she heard Merlin's voice deeper than normal, accompanied by the feeling of his fingers run lightly over her back as he leaned in closely to her. His touch made her immediately feel hot all over, it was as if his fingers were radiating heat. She wondered how it would feel to be intimate with him, if just a light touch could affect her so strongly.

Merlin's fingers pressed a little harder as they ran further down her back, she visibly shivered feeling his breath against her neck and shortly after that, the sensation was gone. She looked over her shoulder to see him walking away, though he also looked back toward her and they both locked eyes. Morgana raised her eyebrows suggestively and saw a flirtatious smile brush over his face. Her whole body was reacting as she turned her attention back to the guests. She had no idea what they were speaking of, her mind was blurring all of that out so that it could focus on one thing… Merlin.

That evening as she lay in her bed, she was still only focused on Merlin. It was consuming her. The insatiable need to have him. She kept remembering the look he had given her as he walked away. She felt her deep inner muscles tighten and it caused her to think of him sexually. What would he be like? Inexperienced perhaps? Clumsy? She certainly hoped not. She needed to find out.

Would he be gentle or rough? She recalled the feeling of his hand on her skin and her body tingled with delight. She reached down between her legs and closed her eyes… images of Merlin in her bed with her flashed through her mind. She pleasured herself while imagining him and soon orgasmed to the thought of him thrusting inside of her. It was the best orgasm she had ever given herself.

She decided to make a cunning plan. Tomorrow night… Merlin would be hers.

ooOoo

Morgana dressed for dinner the following evening with Gwen's help. The king's ward had already spent a little time earlier this afternoon sweet talking Gaius to go along with her plan. He had reluctantly agreed to lie to the king for her. She knew the court physician had a real soft spot for her and she had used that to her advantage. Now she needed to work on her maidservant.

As Gwen helped her into her cream coloured gown and tied her hair high on her head, Morgana made a suggestion.

"Why don't you take tonight off, Gwen?"

"My Lady?"

"It is the final evening of the peace talks and I am sure you have become bored, as I have, with listening to the king's endless speeches."

"I do not mind."

Morgana frowned. "Do you not want to spend some time with your father? You could make him some dinner and enjoy each other's company."

"Actually… that does sound wonderful," her maidservant smiled gratefully.

"Well… go on then." Morgana laughed. "I am ready now and there are plenty of servants to help out at the banquet tonight. Do not let me keep you any longer."

"Thank you, My Lady," Gwen curtsied with a warm smile.

"I'll see you in the morning," Morgana called as her maidservant left the room.

Morgana looked at her reflection and smiled. Now that she didn't have a servant for the night, Merlin would have to fill in.

As she headed into the hall, Morgana searched for Merlin. She noticed him immediately and smiled motioning him over to her. As he eagerly made his way toward her, Morgana's eyes fixated on his perfect skin and raised collarbones. She found the man somewhat enchanting in his own, adorable way. She smiled as she imagined her tongue trailing over those collarbones later tonight. He noticed her interest in his body and greeted her self-consciously. "Good evening, My Lady."

"Merlin," she nodded with a mischievous smile. "I'm going to get us out of this tonight."

"You are?" Merlin grinned.

"I am," she responded with a charming smile. "Play along, okay?"

"Okay," he replied slightly warily.

"Stay close," she whispered. She watched most of the guests take their seats. Uther was already sitting and Arthur sat down beside him. Morgana pretended to make her way over to her chair but then clutched her stomach and bent over.

"Oh God!" she called loudly and dramatically drawing attention to herself.

"Morgana," Uther said worriedly standing.

She pretended to try to stand up straight and then fell sideways toward Merlin. He caught her in his arms. "Are you alright, My Lady?" he asked catching on to her performance and playing along.

She groaned melodramatically enjoying the spectacle she had created. "I am not well," she told both Uther and Arthur who had now approached and stood next to Merlin.

"What is it?" Uther asked.

"I have not slept very well of late and something these past days has been making me feel sick to my stomach," she glared at the king. It was in fact _him_ that was making her feel ill at ease.

"I had no idea," Uther lamented.

Gaius appeared beside them and gave Morgana an uncertain look. She glared at him, urging him to say what she had asked of him earlier.

"It is as I suspected, I'm afraid," the physician played his part. Morgana gave him a small grateful smile.

"Gaius?" Uther enquired.

"I checked over the Lady Morgana earlier today when she was feeling faint," Gaius explained. "I feared she was suffering from an illness that causes one to become weak and nauseous. I told her she must rest but she was determined to put on a brave face and carry on as normal."

Uther cupped her face in his hands. "You must listen to Gaius and rest."

Morgana nodded shakily. Really… she was _way_ too good an actress.

"Where is your maid?" the King asked.

"I gave her the evening off as she was very ill herself," Morgana lied.

"Perhaps you caught the illness from her," Arthur suggested.

"Perhaps," she smiled weakly at the prince. She rested against Merlin's body, his arms still around her waist.

"Merlin, you will have to take the Lady Morgana back to her chambers and see to her needs," Arthur told his servant.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin nodded. Morgana could see him trying to hide a smile.

"And make sure you do a better job of looking after her than you do of looking after me," Arthur warned.

"I will," Merlin agreed. They frowned at each other for a moment. "I mean, I'll do my best."

"Get out of here, Merlin" Arthur ordered with an amused expression. "I hope you recover soon, My Lady."

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana smiled politely. "And please ensure I am not disturbed. I need my rest," she added.

The king and prince both nodded.

She was still leaning on Merlin. "Can you walk, My Lady?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I can… you will have to carry me." She was playing with the young servant now.

He looked at her with confusion but she could also see that he was amused. He picked her up rather effortlessly, she didn't think he would be that strong, although she did not weigh much.

"Be careful, boy," Uther said with intimidation then turned to his ward. "You must recover soon, Morgana. I care greatly for you and it grieves me to know that you are in so much pain." He placed a kiss to her temple.

Her hatred disappeared for just a moment and she felt a tear in the corner of her eye. "Thank you, My Lord." She didn't understand how she could go between loving the man and hating him so quickly. She wanted so badly to make him happy… but that could never be. He was too conceited and his feelings for Morgana were not real.

As Merlin walked out of the hall carrying her, she felt confusion inside of her. She always felt this way, as if she was on the verge of either saving the world, or destroying it. She felt she could go either way.

Morgana's attention was drawn back to Merlin when he reached the stairs and went to put her down on her feet. She clung on to him tightly not letting go. "I told you, I can't walk," she said teasingly.

"But that was only make believe," he whispered.

She laughed spiritedly. "Merlin, if one of the guards see me walking to my room, they will know the story was fabricated."

"You want me to carry you all the way to your room?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded with a cheeky smile.

"But… there are so many stairs."

"Oh, come on, Merlin," she said as innocently as she could, resting her forehead against his and gripping him tighter around his neck.

His face melted into a goofy smile. "Alright then."

There were many, _many_ stairs before they finally reached Morgana's chambers. On the way, Merlin questioned her on how she managed to get Gaius to lie to the King and she explained the obvious. "I can wrap people around my little finger as easily as you can breathe, Merlin."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked rhetorically as he acknowledged his own actions of carrying her up hundreds of stairs for no good reason. They laughed. She was impressed with how well he did carrying her all the way to her room, though as he put her down inside her door he bent down holding his knees panting.

"That was hot work," he laughed.

"Take your jacket off and have some water," she pointed to the pitcher and cups on the table. "Are you not glad that I got you out of another evening of listening to lies whilst serving pompous halfwits?"

"Yes, I'm very grateful," Merlin smiled removing his jacket and pouring some water for them. "Thank you, Morgana."

The use of her name without a title made her smile. She loved that he acted as her equal. He seemed to know his value and his worth. He believed in himself. That confidence was sexy.

She smiled mischievously at him and walked to her cupboard. From there, she removed a pewter jug that contained a most expensive wine. "I'd rather drink this than water," she winked. "Pour us both some, would you please?" she instructed reaching up to untie her hair and shaking her head softly as her hair fell loose around her face.

Merlin watched her with awe and then poured the drinks. "You're beautiful, Morgana," he said quietly as he filled their cups, not looking at her.

"Why thank you, Merlin," she replied feeling flattered. Most men told Morgana she was beautiful, but Merlin's compliment felt unique somehow. The way he said it… it was as if he felt it rather than simply thought it.

He passed her a cup filled with wine and picked up his own, finally meeting her eye. She saw the confusion in his face, the look that questioned what he was doing here in her chambers, alone with her, drinking wine. She supposed he wouldn't dare to hope that the Lady Morgana would single him out amongst all the men she could have… he was probably thinking this was a dream. She smiled assuredly and kicked off her shoes.

"Merlin, boots off please." She moved over to the bed and sat cross legged in the centre. Her gown was loose around the legs and she ensured it was pulled over her knees. Only her ankles and feet peeked out.

Merlin placed his cup down on the bedside table as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots. He looked even more confused now. Once his boots were removed, he picked his wine back up and took a long drink looking tentatively toward Morgana.

"Come, Merlin," she pulled him to the middle of the bed to sit opposite her. He mirrored her position, crossing his legs and facing her. Then… they just stared at each other. She was fascinated by how long he could hold her gaze, his eyes burned through her. She stared deeply into his eyes too, it was mesmerising… And sexy.

After a full minute, she finally spoke. "You couldn't take your eyes off of me last night either."

He laughed and looked away. "You looked incredible. I was trying not to stare."

"You failed," she smiled flirtatiously. "You were totally staring."

He shrugged helplessly and they chuckled.

"Never mind, Merlin," she ran a soft hand lightly and briefly over his thigh. "You can look at me like that any time you like."

His smile back was confident but mysterious. She felt a slow burn of desire spread through her. They finished their wine and Merlin took her empty cup off of her reaching back to put them on the bedside table. Her eyes drank in his lithe body and she felt turned on as she pictured it against her.

He turned back toward her cross legged again as she leaned back on her hands, smiling teasingly at him. She watched his eyes travel ever so quickly down to her breasts which were now more noticeable due to her leaning back.

"You know what I did last night, Merlin?" she smiled seductively.

"What did you do, Morgana?" his voice was playful.

"I fingered myself while thinking about you." She wanted a reaction.

"Fuck," he whispered with a stunned look. She could tell just by looking in his eyes that he had become hard for her. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing a little erratically. His expression was bemused but he managed to hold her eye. "That's sexy," he told her, his voice was husky.

Her heart beat with the thrill of this. "It _was_ sexy," she continued speaking slowly. "I imagined your naked body against mine, I imagined your cock so hard inside of me… it was the best orgasm I have ever given myself."

Merlin's breathing was very ragged now and he looked as if he didn't know where to put himself. "God, Morgana," he breathed shaking his head and regarding her with a hot, little smile.

She giggled. "Come now, Merlin. Tell me… did you not also think of me while pleasuring yourself last night?"

He pursed his lips together and nodded with a grin. She figured as much, their flirting last night had been very suggestive.

"And?" she questioned. "What exactly did you think about?" She wanted to see if Merlin could play this adult game, wanted to know if he was worthy of her affections, wanted to ensure that he was a man and not just a boy.

"I was thinking about your gorgeous body," he told her uneasily.

"I'm disappointed, Merlin," she frowned unhappy with the boring answer he provided. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I want to know what you were_ really_ thinking about as you stroked yourself."

He cleared his throat and looked at her lustfully. "You really want to know?"

"Oh yes."

"I was thinking about my head between your legs, my tongue tasting you. I was wondering what you tasted like." His voice sounded unfamiliar to her. It had dropped a few octaves and had a guttural, rough edge to it. She felt her body immediately react, she wasn't expecting him to say _that_.

His eyes travelled over her breasts and her lips. "I was thinking about being inside of you," he continued. "I was imagining that you were really _loving_ it as I was thrusting into you." They looked intently at each other, the air was crackling between them. "I came pretty hard with the image of you screaming out my name."

She was so turned on. She felt heat rush to her cheeks. Her own breaths came in short, shallow huffs. "That's more like it," she all but panted trying to regain some composure.

His eyes watched her carefully. She felt a little afraid. As genuine as Merlin was, she felt that he wasn't _all_ that he seemed. There was a hidden part of him that both totally excited and frightened her. She liked danger though, it was turning her on… she wanted him with her body and soul.

"Do you think you could make me scream?" she asked, her poise returning.

"Yes, I do," he breathed and moved forward to kiss her. She placed a hand against his chest stopping him.

"Not so fast, Merlin."

He looked at her lips with longing.

She wanted him, but it couldn't be that simple. She wouldn't let it be.

"I don't kiss just anyone, and I certainly do not bed down with just anyone," she explained playfully. "Let's talk some more. You interest me. I want to know more about you. I want you to learn more about me too."

He looked unfazed. "I would like that," he smiled relaxing back on his hands, mirroring her position again. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Are you a virgin?" she started with. She didn't think that he was with how he was acting but asked nonetheless.

"No," he laughed.

"How many girls?"

"Only two," he smiled. "Back in Ealdor."

"Tell me about your sexual experiences with them." She liked that she could make him answer her questions. It made her feel in control.

"The first one was when I was a fair bit younger," he began speaking openly. Morgana liked listening to his voice. He continued with a smile, "It was just a one off thing in the barn, kind of embarrassing actually as I didn't know what I was doing and I also came far too quickly."

They laughed. Her mind imagined a young Merlin in that position and she watched him endearingly with her head tilted to the side.

"The other one was a girl who visited Ealdor for a while but was actually from another village. She was a really nice person. We started to fool around together one day and it led to more. After that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other every chance we got. She was there for a season and we probably spent the best part of that time shagging each other senseless."

"Oh, how sweet," Morgana said with a thoughtful smile. She could just imagine the young man in front of her in his little village with his little sweetheart. "You're too cute, Merlin," she laughed running a hand over his cheek.

He huffed out a breath of laughter. "Okay, your turn," he smiled flirtatiously. "Are you a virgin?"

"No," she smiled answering honestly. "Also two sexual partners for me." She decided to be as open as he was. She had nothing to hide.

"Tell me about them," he said attentively. It felt nice to have him interested in the real Morgana. Most others didn't care about who she was inside.

"Well… the first gentleman was a knight of Camelot. An older man… almost Uther's age."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, but smiled warmly, "Go on."

"He was beautiful. He took care of me, he was gentle for my first time and then in the months following… he taught me a lot. He was romantic and thoughtful and I loved him."

"What happened to him?"

"He was married with a family, he had to end it with me as we were getting too close. He loved his children very much."

She looked to Merlin and waited for the judgemental comment or expression. Neither came, instead he just smiled and ran the back of his fingers along her lips tenderly. "Do you miss him?"

"He's actually still here in Camelot. It is difficult to see him all the time and remember what we had but to know it can never be." She had never told anyone this before.

"I understand," Merlin spoke gently. "I'm sure it is just as hard for him when he sees you."

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied gratefully. Morgana was feeling real emotions for the servant boy now. It was no longer just a game. It was what she suspected all along. Their connection was strong. She already felt that Merlin was worthy of her affections.

"Who was the other one?" Merlin asked.

"Oh… him," Morgana waved her hand. "He was a visiting prince. He was attractive to look at… I thought he would be so much more. When we got to the bedroom, it was all about him and how I should please him. He had no idea how to satisfy me. He thought he was a man but he was only a boy."

"Is that what you fear with me?"

"Perhaps," she smiled answering honestly. Merlin nodded.

"Why didn't you just kick him out?" he laughed.

"Too polite… I suppose," she admitted. She had sucked the prince off then faked her own orgasm as he pounded into her.

"If we…" he began and they both smiled a little awkwardly. "If we… you know…" he gestured with his hand.

She nodded with a cheeky smile.

"I want you to only do it if you are enjoying it. But, I understand why you wanted to have this talk first. I can see that you want to be sure I am…"

"Suited to me," she finished for him.

"Yes," he regarded her closely. They smiled as he watched her with wide, alluring eyes.

"I appreciate your consideration, Merlin." Morgana felt her heart beating with emotion. She still felt strong desire too… maybe even stronger now, because her feelings were tied up to this young man now.

They were quiet for a while and then Morgana admitted, "This isn't going the way I thought it would."

"It's not?" Merlin asked.

"I really wanted to get sexy with you," she laughed. "I didn't expect so much talking."

He laughed. "I really like talking to you, it's very intimate."

"You say all the right things, Merlin. It's unnerving." They chuckled.

"Morgana, I feel a strong connection with you… I can't explain it."

She was pleased that he could also feel their bond. "That's amazing that you say that, Merlin… I feel it too."

They rested their foreheads against one another. "I think you are even more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside," Merlin said softly.

She pulled away and looked away ashamed. If he knew some of the dark thoughts she had been thinking, he would not think that.

"Are you alright?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Merlin, I have some wicked thoughts sometimes. Really evil. You would not think I am beautiful if you knew what my mind considered."

"We all fight our dark sides, Morgana."

"I doubt your dark side is as hard to fight as mine," she said meeting his eye. "Do you know that if Uther tried to hurt that druid boy… I would have killed him?" She spoke with venom and surprised herself with her admission. She looked into his eyes waiting to see the fear.

"That's only natural. You wanted to protect somebody you cared for," the young servant defended.

She figured Merlin must be blind, only seeing her the way he wanted to. Not seeing what was actually there. "So… are you telling me," she asked him, "That if somebody was trying to hurt… Gaius… you would kill them?"

He didn't respond. He didn't need to. The conviction behind his serious expression told her he would definitely kill someone for Gaius. It was almost as if he already had.

"Morgana, it is not evil to want to protect those you care for."

She nodded and decided against telling him how she dreamed of dragging Uther across a rocky ground tied to the back of a horse. Instead she agreed with him. "Killing to protect those you love… I suppose it is noble and brave. Like a knight," she smiled.

"Or a lady of the court," Merlin offered.

"Or a servant," she returned.

Merlin was silent and then spoke in an unnaturally quiet voice. "I would kill to protect you."

She looked at him with surprise. He wasn't just saying it to please her or to be trite and romantic. He said it passionately, with fortitude and conviction.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, her insides were fluttering around.

"With all my heart," he said placing his hand over his heart.

She took a deep breath and reached out to hold him. They held each other tightly. She was falling for him hard.

She laughed and sat back. "This is getting a little too serious now. I apologise, Merlin."

He laughed too and rubbed his hands over his thighs.

"I'm going to attempt to lighten the moment again now, okay?" she laughed. "Please play along," she tossed her hair and smirked at him. "What do you like most about me… physically?"

"Oh God…" he looked her over. "Where do I start?"

"One thing only," she explained trying to play her game again, the mood felt lighter already.

"Erm… one thing… uh…" They chuckled together. "Mmm… the best thing is… your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because there is so much behind them. Your eyes are definitely the window to your soul. I feel like I can really see inside of you when I look into your eyes."

She felt herself blush a little. "That's beautiful-"

"I also like your breasts," he joked.

They laughed deeply. "How would you know, Merlin?" she giggled.

"Because, sometimes when you bend forward, I look down your dress and I can see that they are spectacular." He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Merlin!" she gasped feeling totally put out and trying to hold back her smile. His eyes made their way down to her cleavage and he leaned forward to pretend to peer down her gown.

"Stop!" she laughed pushing him away. "Next you'll be wanting to put your head between them."

"Oh, yes please," he said in a lustful voice with a grin.

"You naughty boy," she laughed again giving him another push. They stared at each other as their smiles gently faded and suddenly she _needed_ to feel his lips on her. "My favourite thing about you, Merlin, is your lips."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why?" he smiled so beautifully.

"Because they are beyond gorgeous," she said simply.

"Wow… thank you," he grinned, and she noted that he blushed just a little.

"You can kiss me now, Merlin."

"What?" he looked startled. "Really?"

"Yes, but not on the lips yet." She gave her best evil smirk.

He laughed softly. "Where do you want me to kiss you?"

"That is for you to decide. Kiss me in three different places… none of them can be the lips." Her body awaited the touch of his mouth.

His eyes travelled from her face, down her body, to her crossed legs and back up again. "Hmm," he said thinking, leaning the back of his hand against his chin. He reached out his hand and picked up her wrist as he looked at her face with pure lust. She felt herself tremble with anticipation. He moved closer to her and brought her wrist to his mouth, holding her arm in both of his hands.

When she felt his lips against the sensitive skin of her inner wrist, she felt heat rush to her centre. His lips danced feather-light over her skin as he stroked her arm with his thumb and his lust filled eyes met hers. She breathed deeply, enjoying this more than she ever dreamed possible. His lips pressed firmer against her wrist, and she felt an ache between her thighs, wanting him with every part of her.

After a short moment, he pulled his face away and placed her hand on to her lap.

"I'm finding it hard to breathe over here," she laughed.

"Me too," he spoke deeply and grinned.

"Whatever will you do next?" she enquired playfully.

His eyes swept over her body as he moved himself even closer to her and sat up on his knees. He looked desirably at her as his hand came up to sweep her hair away from one side of her face and move it around to the back. Just feeling his hands run so delicately through her hair and his fingertips lightly brush her neck gave her goose bumps all over.

He leaned in close and his mouth met her ear. His warm lips pressed against her and he breathed deeply, the feeling sending shivers down her spine. She inclined her head backwards a little and breathed intensely herself. Hearing the wet noise of his kisses so clearly against her ear was delicious. She'd never experienced anything like this before.

His hot breath tickled her as he let out the most sensual sounding moan into her ear causing her to gasp and feel more alive than she had ever felt in her whole life.

He moved away from her and she looked at him with longing. His own expression was one of hunger. Both of their chests were heaving in and out.

"Jesus, Merlin…" she whispered.

His lips curled up in a small smile.

"Alright… number three," she instructed. What was he going to do now?

Staying on his knees, he grasped at the top of her dress pulling it aside and down revealing her bare shoulder. Her heart beat furiously as she watched him look her over with appreciation. His lips moved in and she felt the delectable pressure of his mouth pressing against her. He opened his mouth, less gentle than the other kisses and his tongue licked her skin.

Morgana groaned… this was incredible. Her hand came around to run roughly through his hair and over his neck. She heard Merlin moan quietly and she ran her other hand over his thigh. She sat up on her knees walking forward a little until she was close enough to sit on his lap. She straddled him and ran her hands over his chest as he looked deeply into her eyes. She felt his hardness against her and it made her feel warmth at her core, longing for more.

His hands found their way to the skin of her thighs, now slightly exposed and they both breathed deeply as Morgana closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Merlin's and opening her mouth to capture his incredible lips into her own. He groaned deliciously as she moved her mouth against his firmly, her wet lips welcoming the feeling of his eagerly responsive kisses.

She lightly licked at Merlin's open mouth, and then pushed her tongue inside when she had the opportunity. A deep moan escaped his throat as his own tongue met hers and the kiss quickly became more heated as she ran a hand over his collarbones and slightly inside the collar of his shirt. One of Merlin's hands remained on her thigh, the other came up to hold her face as their tongues explored one another thoroughly and they enjoyed each other in this raw, sensuous way.

"God, Merlin," she panted between kisses. "You're making me so wet."

"Christ, Morgana," he whispered, "I want to taste you."

She kissed him hard, breathing the word "yes" into his mouth.

"Lie down," his voice was rough but his eyes were soft.

She did as he said, lying back on the bed. He lay on top of her and kissed her ravenously. She could feel even more obviously how hard his arousal was against her and she felt a throbbing feeling of need to have him inside of her. "You're so hard," she whispered.

He moaned wantonly and pressed himself against her. "You are such a sexy woman, Morgana."

His lips left hers and he kissed her neck, moving down to her cleavage where he ran his hands over the fabric of her dress, cupping her breasts and kissing between them. He then sat up and moved his body down to her feet. He picked up a foot and pressed his lips to her inner ankle. The image was so sexy and the feeling even sexier. He smiled up at her, she had never seen a more attractive expression in her life.

He pushed her dress up a little as he kissed his way up her legs, moving his body between them. His mouth trailed over her knees and further up where he slowed for a moment and concentrated on kissing her inner thighs. He alternated between light kisses and deep kisses and soon he was pushing her dress up to her waist.

He groaned deeply as he looked at her and his lips continued to kiss her thighs, making their way to the spot just under her navel where his mouth pressed hard against her causing her to moan out his name slowly. He kissed, licked and massaged her everywhere spending lots of time clearly enjoying kissing her body, making her desperately yearn for the feeling of his mouth on her hotness.

"Please, Merlin…" she moaned opening her legs wider for him and pushing her hips up toward him.

His mouth met her wetness and she cried out with pleasure as he started to softly lick her clit and run his tongue over her labia. His hands travelled over her belly and thighs and came to rest softly on her hips, holding her in place as he lightly pushed his tongue inside of her.

"You taste beautiful," he breathed sucking her clit slowly into his mouth. He hummed softly against her, the vibration making her tingle as his tongue travelled over her contours, exciting her with every lick and touch.

"Harder," she groaned grinding herself against his face. He pushed his mouth firmer against her, and he soon teased her deliciously rougher and faster as his hot mouth covered her completely. "Feels so good," she panted.

She leaned on her elbows watching him as he brought a finger to her thrusting it inside. She moaned shamelessly… filthily… wildly as another finger was inserted. The whole time his tongue flicked out fast to tickle her clit and he pressed his fingers in deeper in just the right rhythm.

This was too incredible. A wonderful pressure was building and she couldn't take much more. The image of his face pressed into her along with the feeling of his fingers hitting her spot soon sent her into oblivion. "Oh God… Merlin" she screamed as she felt her orgasm resonate through her entire body. She threw her head back and shut her eyes allowing the incredible, blinding feeling to overtake her. "Yeeeeessss."

She fell back on the bed panting and felt Merlin pull her dress back down as he lay beside her on his side looking deeply into her eyes. "My new favourite place in the world," he smiled. "Between your legs."

"Oh, Merlin, you're too much," she laughed trying to catch her breath and rolling on her side to face him.

He stroked her hair softly and she reached out with her hand and ran it up inside of his tunic, running a warm hand over his side, feeling his smooth, soft skin.

"You made me scream," she laughed.

"Screaming out my name… my fantasy has come true," he smiled. She could see how full of lust his eyes still were.

"Lie on your back," she grinned mischievously pushing him down. She unbuckled his belt removing it and grabbed the hem of his tunic pulling it up over his head.

Her eyes took in his slim, alluring body and she ran a soft hand over his skin, her fingers trailing over the light sprinkling of chest hair and up to his beautiful collarbones. She turned her hand over and let the back of her hand now run down over his abdomen and travel further down over the rough material of his trousers, she pressed firmer against the bulge in his breeches.

He bucked his hips a little toward her and she gave him a cheeky smile. His expression was curious as he waited to see what she was going to do to him.

She spread her legs over him and straddled his hips. The feeling of his arousal against her was incredible. She felt more sensitive after just coming, and feeling him like this against her, she felt the heat rising up inside of her again. The need to feel him inside of her started to cause her to become incredibly turned on again, as a white hot fire engulfed her.

He shifted a little with a groan as she sat on him, his chest was heaving in and out as his breathing became heavier. She leaned forward and kissed his eyelashes with light, little kisses. His hands ran over her dress where it covered her thighs.

Morgana smiled sweetly at him and kissed the corner of his mouth, following this with a kiss to his jaw. Her smile turned devilish as she began to kiss and nip at his neck, the kisses deeper now and longer. He moaned deliciously as she licked his adam's apple and then she kissed her way to the hollow of his throat and his gorgeous collarbones.

Next she kissed a nipple, sucking it into her mouth at the same time as she ran her thumb over his other nipple. He groaned and squirmed beneath her. She could feel his hardness throbbing against her and she heard herself let out an involuntary moan.

Her mouth trailed lower as she seductively crawled further down his body, her eyes looking up at him, her mouth still focused on its sexy journey over Merlin's chest and stomach. He watched her with raw desire and he breathed intensely as she continued by licking his navel and then following that by kissing a line down to his trousers.

She opened her mouth to his hipbone, letting her teeth bite lightly and then gave the other side some attention using her tongue to swirl over the prominent area, obvious because of his slim hips. She moved her body further down as her mouth then progressed over the material of his trousers where she rubbed her face hard against his hot erection.

"God, Morgana," he breathed sitting up and pulling her on to his lap. They looked heatedly into each other's eyes as she pressed herself down hard against him and he grinded himself firmly up into her.

"I want to feel you inside of me, Merlin," she whispered breathily.

"I want that too," he spoke softly. His hands lightly trailing over her neck, his lips following his fingers.

She kissed his shoulder, playfully biting a little as she ran her hands over his back, running her fingers as far down as she could and slipping them inside the top of his trousers.

"I love the way you touch me," he said quietly, his own hands running down the front of her body, over her breasts and under her skirt.

She kissed his lips lightly, tasting a little of herself on him as his hands worked to undo the laces on his breeches out of sight, under the cover of her gown.

Soon, he was slightly repositioning himself and she felt his hard cock against her entrance. She kissed him harder and he returned her kiss roughly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and moving his hands to grip her waist. They grinded against each other, filthy moans escaping their lips as they felt each other's hot bodies against their own. His cock felt so inviting pressing to her core so roughly and she sucked Merlin's tongue into her mouth groaning.

"Jesus… yes," he gasped.

Morgana held tightly to his shoulders as she pressed her body down onto Merlin's shaft feeling it slide inside her and fill her up. They both groaned at the sensation, kissing while their hands ran over each other's body.

Merlin thrust into her and she pushed against him, the feeling of his hot, hard cock making her feel giddy with pleasure. "Jesus, Morgana, you feel so good," he breathed.

"You feel incredible inside of me," she told him following it up with a long, delirious moan. Morgana truly felt at one with Merlin. The connection was powerful and strong.

They both started rocking their hips faster into one another and then they were calling out each other's names as she felt Merlin coming inside of her, her own orgasm spreading out through every part of her body. She could even feel it in her tingling toes as her and Merlin shuddered together holding each other tightly. Their faces were pressed to each other, their lips still kissing desperately.

After a few minutes, leaning on each other, being thoroughly connected physically, mentally and emotionally, Morgana lifted off of Merlin, an emptiness following when that physical connection was broken. Merlin retied his breeches and beamed at her.

"No words," she whispered.

"Me either," he grinned running a hand down her arm.

"Merlin, that was so much more than I dreamed it would be. I feel we have a real connection."

"Me too," Merlin agreed. He kissed her tenderly. "We always will," he told her with heartfelt conviction grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

She smiled warmly, squeezing his hand back. "I hope so."

ooOoo

They spent the remainder of the evening just sitting on the bed together, sharing more wine while talking and laughing. Morgana wore her thin nightgown now and Merlin just his shirt and breeches.

The more she learned about this young servant boy, the more she liked him. "I've had a beautiful time this evening," Morgana told him as it got later. "It was… magical."

Merlin flinched and looked down. "Actually, Morgana… there is something I would really like to share with you."

"Oh?"

"It's not easy to say, but I want you to know."

Morgana felt she could see what was coming. Merlin was about to confess loving feelings for her. She couldn't let that happen. She wasn't ready to let love into her life, she feared it could only lead to being hurt.

"Morgana… I'm-"

"Don't go falling in love with me now, Merlin," she interrupted.

He laughed and playfully grabbed her sides, tickling her and poking her. "I wasn't going to say that."

She laughed and squirmed underneath his ticklish fingers. "Sure you weren't, Merlin," she teased holding onto his hands. They smiled affectionately at each other. "Everything we needed to say has already been said," she told him. "Anything else would just spoil it."

Merlin thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I guess you're right." He stood and pulled the covers down on the bed.

"You are not staying here tonight," she chuckled standing.

"No?" he pouted. "Why not?"

"Because…" she bumped his shoulder with her own, "People will talk."

"So?" He grabbed her waist pulling her to him and kissed her lips vigorously, running his tongue over the roof of her mouth. _Oh Yes!_

"No, Merlin," she laughed pulling her face away.

"I'll tell Gaius I slept in the antechamber to see to your needs since you were ill." He kissed her deeper, his hands moving to grip her face. She got lost in the kiss for a minute… _Oh God, he was a good kisser_… then pulled away.

"Merlin, no," she said but her resolve was weaker now.

"I'll…" he kissed her harder, backing her up toward the bed speaking in breaths, between deep kisses. "I'll leave early… in the morning… before Gwen arrives." They fell together onto the bed as she allowed him to kiss her, his mouth engulfing hers. The heat of his body felt so good through her thin nightgown and she figured it would be quite wonderful to have him next to her all night.

Their kiss was so heated and she revelled in the feeling of his deep breathing against her mouth. His cock pressed eagerly against her and she gave in to her desire. She reached up inside his shirt, lightly scratching her fingernails over his back. Their physical connection was strong and Morgana was sure she could see flashes of lights swimming around them.

They made love again. It was rougher this time, and Morgana felt both excited and afraid as they lay together under the covers afterwards facing each other. Her heart was beating fast as she realised she was falling far too hard for this amazing man. It was terrifying her.

"So, can I stay?" he breathed with a smile, his fingers playing with the thin strap of her nightgown.

"Okay, fine," she relented with a small grin. "But you know, Merlin… you are going to be the _death _of me."

They laughed easily together and she soon fell asleep in his arms.

Her dreams were riddled with fear and disturbing visions. Those words kept echoing over and over.

_Merlin…you are going to be the death of me._

She awoke with a scream after a particularly gruesome vision of Merlin shoving a sword into her. She didn't understand why she would see such a thing after feeling so close to this remarkable man. Her visions _always_ came true. It made her feel cold.

Merlin woke to comfort her from her nightmare holding her to him and stroking her hair. She held on as tightly as she could, their connection felt so _very_ strong. And even though she still believed Merlin was her kindred spirit, and even though she felt he could one day save her from herself… her darkening heart told her… he never would.

She shivered and he cuddled closer to her placing kisses to her cheek and telling her it would all be alright. She felt so completely safe and secure in his arms. That vision could surely_ never_ possibly come to pass. As she looked into his warm, comforting eyes, she told herself that he could _never_ hurt her. Not mentally, not emotionally and certainly not physically. _Never!_

And, if he ever _did_ hurt her…

God help them both!

**The End**


End file.
